


[Podfic] Midnight Hypotheticals

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Definitely hypothetical conversations, Idiots in Love, M/M, Midnight Conversations, Monsters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, jaskier being jaskier, no one dies, references to hypothetical murder, this fic contains 0 percent murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Podfic ofMidnight HypotheticalsJaskier can't sleep. He decides to make that Geralt's problem.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Midnight Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Hypotheticals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069682) by [FrenchKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey). 



> This is my first time doing a podfic, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to Minutiae for tireless encouragement when I panicked about it!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:06 
  * **File type:** MP3 
  * **File Size:** 4.72 MB 



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Link to MP3 Download [here](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/27/items/midnight-hypotheticals/Midnight%20Hypotheticals.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Music and Sounds:** Downloaded from fresound.org under the Creative Commons License. 
  * **Work Skin:** Adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)



**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos would be dearly, dearly appreciated.


End file.
